


Holiday tradition

by Mar_69



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Dick Grayson-centric, Family Fluff, Gen, Holidays, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mar_69/pseuds/Mar_69
Summary: The Graysons had a tradition, Dick is happy to keep it going.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Batfamily Members & Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson & Donna Troy, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Holiday tradition

Dick ran around the aisles, holding his mother’s hand, pulling her around the little store they were in, his father picked him up from the floor, spinning, laughing while Dick yelped, going limp on his dad’s hold, smiling while the other customers gave them an annoyed look.

“Stop,” Mom smiled at them, picking gelatin boxes, humming the Christmas song coming from the speakers.

“Mama, can we use all the flavors?” wrapping his legs and arms around his dad, Dick gave his parents a big smile, with two teeth absent.

“Only three, My Love, but you can choose the fruit.”

“Peaches!” he yelled, extending one of his hands to the canned fruit “Cherries and strawberries!”

They bought the gelatin and the fruit in syrup, walking back to Haly Circus, John Grayson still charging Dick, Mary holding the kid’s hand, trying to catch the snow with their hands.

“Mama, can I cook it?”

“You can help, My Little Robin, whisking it with me, and cutting the fruit with Papa.”

“We are going to do the better rainbow jello on the world.”

“Of course, Dickie.”

***

Sitting at the edge of the window, Dick looked down at the garden of Wayne Manor, drinking a cup of tea Alfred left for him, with his right arm in a brace, he was benched from Robin duties, incapacitated for proper training, and homesick, in the first Christmas without his parents.

“I think you should close the window, Chum,” Bruce entered Dick’s room, standing at the door frame, holding a plate, with a PB and jelly sandwich, for sure, “A snowstorm is coming.”

“Sorry.”

Climbing down, Dick dragged his feet where Bruce was, putting down the mug, he took the sandwich, biting slowly, with a pout on his face, walking back to his bed, where he sat, on top of a mess of blankets and cushions.

“Everything all right?” Asked Bruce, entering the room, sitting on the chair next to Dick’s bed.

“Mama and Papa had a tradition,” he muttered “Nothing fancy, we made rainbow jello”

“The tradition of my parents were making fancy balls, to collect money, to give things to orphans, make big dinners for the homeless, and donate to child’s hospitals” messing with Dick’s hair, Bruce looked at his hands “You know, we can do both, today your rainbow jello, and the founds collet in the new year.”

Dick face lit up, jumping off his bed, he grabbed Bruce’s hands, pulling him.

“We have to go to a grocery store, we need different colors of gelatin, condensed milk, fruit in syrup, and flavorless gelatin!” Dick rushed around the halls, still holding Bruce’s hand, going to the big closet on the first floor, where Alfred kept the winter clothes, chatting while he chose the scarf and coats they were going to wear “You will love the rainbow jello, we make different flavors of gelatin, put them together in layers, and put the fruit inside, after it, we can drink the fruit juice and pour condensed milk on top of it.”

On the way to the grocery store, Dick kept talking about his favorite fruits and jellos, telling Bruce about the time he got sick for using lousy fruit on the dessert, or the times his father got cut or burnt for being distracted, the songs they listened to while cooking, in a variety of languages, and the way his parents danced, with him or each other.

When they arrived at the grocery store, Bruce was dragged once again, running around the aisles, holding the boxes Dick chose, lifting him when he wanted to catch one on the top shelves, at the end, they were buying fifteen boxes, all of them in different flavors, and the same amount of fruit in syrup.

Alfred was going to be mad about the amount of sugar, but even he was weak to Dick’s charm, with the bright smile of the boy, and the way he jumped on his seat back in the car.

***

The first Christmas away from Gotham and Bruce, Dick was with the Titans; Bruce was in space, Alfred taking the holidays to enjoy himself, in the tower, Donna, Kory, Vic, and Gar were minding their own business, the rest of the Titans were away, in a mission or with their family, wondering if he should have taken the invitation to spend the time with Roy in the Queen household, or Wally in Keystone.

“Richard,” greeted Kory, walking at his side, kissing him, using one of those ugly Christmas sweaters, “I thought this was a happy holiday.”

“It is, but I’m homesick.”

Caressing his cheek with one of her hands, Kory looked at him, tilting her head, a few locks of red hair fell over her face, Dick pushed them at the back of her ear.

“It’s something we can do to make you less sick?”

Smiling at her, Dick decided to show the Titans the tradition of the rainbow jello, taking Koriand’r on a trip to the store, cooking the gelatin while they danced in the kitchen, Dick muttering the lyrics on her ear, kissing sometimes.

Donna passed around when they were doing the second layer, cherry Jell-O with chopped cherries in syrup.

“Whatcha doing?”

“An earth tradition, my friend, rainbow jello,” answered Kory, poking the gelating with the tip of a knife, pushing the fruit inside.

Donna picked a handful of cherries when Dick spanked her hand with the wooden spoon he was using.

“Is my tradition, something my mom and dad did,” added Dick.

Donna dragged a chair, helping Kory with the fruit, stealing bits from time to time, giving Dick an unapologetic smile, chopping the next batch of fruit.

***

“It’s Christmas,” was the first thing Bruce told Dick when he answered the phone.

“I know,” Dick sighed, “If you want me to go to your charity ball, I will, I have suits in the Manor, you don’t have to worry about my appearance.”

“Is Christmas,” clearing his throat, Bruce stayed in silence, “Alfred wants you here.”

“Alfred was at my place yesterday, we interchanged gifts.”

“Jason asked for you,” added Bruce, “This will be his first good Christmas in years.”

“You can use the pity card against me, is what you said for thanksgiving.”

“I bought jell-O and fruit, and Jason wants to taste the rainbow jello the Titans and Alfred kept talking about,” someone yelled at the other side, Jason, Dick supposed, “Jason says his Christmas cookies are better than gelatin.”

Dick knew this was the close thing he was going to get as an invitation from Bruce, kicking around the bush wasn’t a good idea, and this was a good excuse to go back.

“I’ll be there.”

Maybe spending time with Jason was a good idea, the kid wasn’t bad, and they were technically brothers.

***

Dick drove Barbara back to her home, Jim Gordon was in the hospital, injured, trapped in bed rest for the next week, still on observation, he spent Christmas in surgery, Barbara waiting for him, and Dick at her side, watching seasonal movies in a computer.

Barbara was silent, looking at the window, silent and sad, taking the long way to her place, Dick stopped at a store.

“I want to go home.”

“I know something that can cheer you up.”

She just shrugged, and Dick ran to buy the things he needed, coming back to the car, with a smile on his face, taking Barbara to the kitchen when they arrived.

“We are doing a rainbow jello.”

“The thing with the fruit and the layered gelatin?” Dick knew he caught her attention, in the way she stood on her wheelchair.

“Yep, we are cooking it, cherries, peaches, and figs, lemon, strawberry, and pineapple gelatin, and we are going to listen to all the classics,  _ Baby It’s Cold Outside, Carol of the Bells, Little Drummer Boy _ , and others.”

“Dinah, Kara, and Selina had eaten it.”

“Catwoman spend Christmas in the Manor once, I made it with Roy once, and I gave Supes a few dishes.”

Heating the oven, stirring the gelatin in the hot water, while Barbara hummed the song they were playing, chopping the figs.

“Why do you use flavorless gelatin,” Barbara asked.

“To serve it, the constitution is stronger and easy to keep whole and standing,” Dick took the pot out of the stove, pouring the mixture on a mold, adding a cup of cold water, throwing half of the figs inside “And gets ready the gelatin sooner.”

The song changed, and Dick started singing, pulling Barbara away from the oven, taking her hands, and swinging at the rhythm.

“ _ Last Christmas I gave you my heart, but the very next day you gave it away, this year, to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special _ .”

Laughing, Barbara started singing when Dick pulled her up, one arm under her legs, the other at her back, they danced, singing a little bit out the tune, just to play.

“ _ ‘Merry Christmas I wrapped it up and sent it with a note saying ´I love you’, I meant it, now I know what a fool I've been, but if you kissed me now, I know you'd fool me again _ .” 

Dick sung, muttering in her ear, Barbara smiled, kissing him slowly, holding his face, laughing when she was back in her chair, still holding Dick’s face, moving forward for another kiss, feeling the hands wrapped around her waist, the hot body of the man on his knees pressed against her, they kept on kissing fro the rest of the song and the next, when Dick pulled away, resting his head on her sternum.

“Thank you,” Barbara muttered, caressing his hair “For being in the hospital and cheering me.”

“Every time you need me, Babs.”

***

"Anyone else is coming?" Asked Dick, looking at the teenagers on his door.

Tim gave him an apologetic smile, nervous about his movements like he expected to be thrown away, Cass was looking around, looking at the lights with a childlike joy, Stephanie smiled at him, jumping on her toes.

"Just us," answered Tim "Conner is with the Kents, Cassie with her mom, and Bart with the Flash."

Dick moved, and the kids entered, Stephanie crashing on his sofa, turning on the TV, Cass sitting at her side, leaning on her.

"Your parents?" Dick asked, moving his hand in a circle.

"In Australia," muttered Tim.

"Mom's working, Dad has a few more years in prison." Shrugging, Stephanie started zapping "We are like family, aren't we Dick?"

"You are dating my almost brother."

"Exactly, family, I'm trained by your girlfriend, I have my room at the Manor, I know the secret, but I never eat the famous rainbow jello, why?"

"Steph," hissed Tim, looking uncomfortable, “You don’t have to do anything for us, we are glad you invited us here, there is no need…”

"Conner, Cassie, and Bart had eaten it," interrupted Steph, while Dick patted Tim’s shoulder, calming him, feeling how he sighed, still nervous, pacified by his brother’s touch.

"Clark, Donna, and Wally had eaten it," corrected Dick going to the kitchen, taking the jello back to the living room "They just had been around."

Cutting a piece, Dick passed the first dish to Stephanie.

"This one has a special purple layer for Spoiler."

Dick gave a dish to Cass and Tim, squeezing condensed milk on top.

"Merry Christmas," Dick said while ruffling Tim's hair.

"For the family," Cass muttered, raising a spoonful of gelatin.

"For the family," repeated Dick, Stephanie, and Tim.

***

“I thought you weren’t Christian,” muttered Damian, walking alongside Dick, going to the kitchen of the penthouse.

“This is a family tradition, no a religious one, we can do a tradition of your family, celebrate Hanuka, do the collect for the Wayne foundation.”

“Grandfather said the interchange of gifts was ludicrous and frivolous,” Damian cleared his throat, sitting next to the counter, talking in a whisper “but Mother liked to spend a day with me, away from training, and be together, she told me stories.”

“We can make our own traditions if you want.”

“A Batman and Robin thing?”

“Dick and Damian thing,” Dick smiled, ruffling Damian’s hair “Do you want to cut or stir?”

Damian grabbed the jar of cherries, spinning the cap, taking one of them out of the vase.

“This over sweated treat won’t appeal Pennyworth.”

“He likes it.”

“But…”

“You can enjoy things Baby Bat, somethings sweets aren’t bad,” pouring the syrup in two cups, Dick drank for one “If you want we can add one hour to the next patrol.”

The kid drank the syrup, and his face lited up with the taste, Damian had a sweet tooth, even if he accepted it or not. Dick filled the silence, chatting about his day, the case they had been working on, and the adventures he had with Bruce, the Titans, or alone.

When the second layer of gelatin was ready to cool on the mold, Damian grabbed the pot, tilting it, ready to pour the hot mix.

“How this is going to work?” asked Damian, clicking his tongue in the ‘Tt’ sound “the gelatin is hot and will melt the first layer.”

“Ingenuity, Little D.”

Pouring a cold glass of water, Dick instructed Damian to whisk the mixture, taking a plate, big enough to almost cover the mold.

“Adding the cold water before adding the next layer, and not pouring the hot mix directly on the mold.”

Dick tilted Damian’s hand, moving the liquid falling on the plate, pouring slowly, the light green shining against the red of the first layer, both staying apart, the pieces of figs falling slowly, the rest of the fruit on a plate, ready to be pushed inside when the gelatin is cold enough.

“We can arrange a safe line with your Mother, and find our own tradition.”

“ _ Aish el-Saraya _ is the Bread of the Royal Palace, we can cook it.”

Dick smiled at Damian, caressing his head, the kid leaned on the touch.

“Good idea, and we can do it outside of the holidays, a monthly cooking date.”

“Every fortnight is more adequate,” argued Damian “To satisfy your sweet tooth.”

“Whenever you want.”

***

“Lane, I need your assistance with the preparations for the holidays.”

Lois looked at Damian and Jon, her son ignoring their talk, focused on the puzzle of the cereal box, Damian, on the other side, looked like a mini Bruce, standing the same way the man did when he was proposing something for the WE board or the JLA.

“You can call me Lois,” with a move of her hand, she asked Damian to continue.

“Father and Richard had been fighting about the way I should be raised, because of that Richard won’t be spending his time in the Manor, we had the tradition of cooking desserts, and I can’t go Blüdhaven, Father will know and they will fight again,” pressing his fingertips together, Damian pressed his elbows on top of the table, in a Bruce-like mannerism “I’m in the need of borrowing your kitchen, the treats we will make would be shared, my siblings will want to come around, and I promise Todd won’t have access to alcohol or lethal weapons; if someone starts a fight they will be taken out of the place and no damage would be done, all the lethal objects will be confiscated until the end of the reunion; Brown won’t follow any sexual intercourse with Cain or Drake, neither Drake and the Clone Boy, if someone does they will be thrown to the window; I will entertain everybody with a selected holiday film marathon.”

Lois hid a laugh, looking at the way Jon mimicked Damian, smiling at the way the kid tried to comfort his older brother.

“The house is yours.”

Days after, Lois was sitting on top of Clark, with the rest of the Wayne kids around, eating the cookies Jason Todd brought, Conner and Tim were cuddling, and Jon was playing with Kripto, Stephanie and Cassandra where on the floor, looking at the movie  _ A Nightmare Before Christmas _ , Duke Thomas was on the spare couch, Damian and Jason Todd battering in the kitchen.

“ _ Eyes Wide Shut _ is not a Christmas movie,” argued Jason.

“It happens on Christmas Eve, a lot of lists declare Kubrik is a classic author and has enough mystery to appease Richard indefatigable mind.”

“It’s about a cult doing orgies and killing people.”

“A lot of religions are part of cults.”

Damian and Jason kept fighting, but Lois focused on Dick, smiling at his brothers.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tradition I have with my family, we made a big dinner, with desserts and different dishes, I live with my grandma, and we did a lot of the things we usually cook for Christmas, while I was making the gelatin the idea come to my mind.


End file.
